The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed seedlings.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a disease-resistant, strongly-growing plant with blooms of an old-fashioned shape that repeat flowers well. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Fresh tea-scented fragrance;
2. Attractive, bushy growth;
3. Very disease-resistant; and
4. Perfectly rounded, full-petalled flowers of a soft, creamy yellow that fades to ivory.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at David Austin Roses Ltd., Bowling Green Lane, Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.